The Internet and its applications have tremendously increased the number of clients' requests a server has to satisfy. Each client's request generates both network and storage I/Os. In addition, the advent of 10 gigabit (G) Ethernet and IP storage makes it possible to consolidate the data center communications on a single backbone infrastructure: Ethernet, TCP/IP.
Adapters are utilized in Network Interface Controllers (NICs) to receive data from 10 G sources. In such an adapter it is also desirable to handle data from other sources. For example there are still a significant number of 1 G sources. However it is a problem to support 1 G ports through the same interface as the 10 G port. The problem is that the 10 G and 1 G interfaces are high speed serial interfaces operating at different rates. Typically to accommodate both types of data sources would require additional pins on the NIC. These additional pins would necessarily increase the cost and complexity of the device.
Accordingly, what is desired is an adapter which can be utilized in a server environment which can accommodate multiple data sources but does not have any of the above-identified problems. The adapter should be easily implemented utilizing existing technologies. The adapter should also be cost effective and easily adapted to existing server environments.
The present invention addresses such a need.